In order to improve a vehicle user's driving experience, automotive vehicles may be equipped with a number of hands-free systems. One such system may be a hands-free calling system. The system may include a telematics device for sending and receiving telephone calls, built-in vehicle microphones, and a vehicle sound system having multiple audio speakers. The microphone may receive a driver's voice which is processed and transmitted via the telematics device; further, the other party's voice may be received via the telematics device and audibly provided to the driver via the vehicle speakers. Thus, the driver may be capable of keeping his/her eyes on the road and hands on the wheel while placing an outbound or receiving an inbound call and having a telephone conversation.